A Diffrent Ending to the Mark Of Athena
by topazgirlygirl1
Summary: Gods it scares me to think this way... this is my first Book I'm new here so a review would be much appreciated... ONESHOT.


"One more step, Percy Jackson, and I'll send her directly to Death."  
Porphyrion wasn't bluffing. He would obviously do it, and Percy didn't dare move an inch … He didn't dare do anything; he didn't know what to do.  
Annabeth didn't look scared. In spite of the situation, she looked determined, like she already had a plan. Why wasn't she doing it?  
"Annabeth," Percy croaked, but he didn't know how to talk to Annabeth about strategies while Porphyrion was here. "Come on, I'll save you, but you have to help me. We'll find a way out of this after I've untied you. Where's your knife? Remember how you wriggled your hand to get your knife, to cut yourself free in the sea of monsters? Annabeth, I need you. Just tell me what to do here, and I'll do it for you."  
Porphyrion chuckled. "How sweet. Go on, dear Annabeth. Tell him! Tell him what to do."  
Annabeth was crying hard, but her determined face was still set. No sign of fear, of regret, or of exhaustion. Just plain strong-mindedness, calculations, and willpower. "Percy," she began soothingly, but her voice was cracking. "Kill me. But since I know you can't, then at least let me be murdered. My blood, a Mark of Athena, is supposed to be spilled all over here, all over Rome. My death will mark a trail to the Doors of Death. This is the only way."  
Percy was horror-struck. He stiffened with devastation. This was her plan? This was what she's been busily working alone with? This was what she was determined to do?  
"You're going to commit suicide? Leave me alone, by myself? Annabeth, you know I'm never letting you do that. You're the only sense in these warring worlds that keeps me fighting. What will I have to hold on to if I … you … if I let you …"  
He trailed off. He can't force the words out.  
"No, Percy, you don't have to let me … This is my choice. My blood drains and spills, the Mark burns and makes a trail to the Doors of Death, and you'll be able to fulfill the prophecy. And you are in no way alone. You have the other five—Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. They'll help you, you'll help them, and the world will be saved. This is the only way."  
"H-how—"  
"Hera helped me. She knows what should be done. She warned me that if I don't do this, you'll fail. But this sacrifice you should make, Percy. I suppose Hera had also warned you many times before? Well, Percy, I could finally see that Mother knows best. I hated her, but I knew she was right. I swallowed my fatal flaw—my pride—and listened to her. And you shouldn't let your flaw overrule you, too, Percy. You know that we are the key to the world's survival. There are only two options: Kill me, or let Porphyrion do it. You must not save me; Porphyrion will drop the six to the Underworld, into Tartarus, and this will wake Gaea from her slumber. You don't want that to happen."  
Percy glanced at the ceiling, where the other six who came with him here were chained by their wrists. Frank had managed to get his bow and arrow from his quiver, and was aiming his arrow at Porphyrion, Piper had fallen unconscious before they were even chained to the ceiling, Hazel was obviously trying to summon gems where they can fall on Leo who was trying to cut the chains by a power chainsaw succeeded on letting themselves go. The scary part was, Porphyrion wasn't doing anything to stop them, confident that they wouldn't make it. He was merely watching them from his Roman throne.  
Undecided, Percy thought carefully. He can't let Annabeth die … Not for anything. But he couldn't let his friends be sacrificed to Gaea. He needed a plan …  
Percy couldn't manage to hold it back, so he cried there, in front of Annabeth, in front of Porphyrion, in front of his friends. It was a sign of surrender, of weakness: A white flag. He knelt, and shed tears harder hearing Annabeth's similar sobs a distance away from him. Finally, Porphyrion spoke, "Percy Jackson! It's time, isn't it? Go on, go on, I'm letting you approach her now. Stop the drama, puny ones! Let the killing begin! Ha ha ha!"  
Percy stood up, still crying. His mind was made up, and he was going to do his plan. He ignored the throbbing pain on his right leg which he suspected was broken. He walked over to the stake where Annabeth was tied to. His sword would do the trick …  
When he was just a yard away from Annabeth, he looked up at Porphyrion. "Giant, let my friends go, and I'm going to … I'm going to do it!" He continued crying.  
Porphyrion made a disgusting tsk tsk noise. "Nooooo dope, that's what I'm here for. To watch you kill her, or to kill her. That's my job. If you don't do according to plan, I'll kill you and your friends. No god to help you here now. I'm invincible in this domain, in this moment. No one knows you little ones are here. We have hidden you from the gods. It may be temporary, but at least it works. When they come, you'll be dead."  
"Then you'll be waiting forever. I have to make sure that you're going to let my friends go when I do it."  
"Ha! Think I'll fall for that, huh?"  
A shiver went down Percy's spine. This wasn't going well.  
Another cold shiver passed through Percy … It was a presence.  
Gaea.  
Let his friends go, Porphyrion. If he doesn't do it, you know what to do. He is going to fail anyway, so let him feel his defeat.  
Porphyrion let out an ear-splitting laughter. He untied the six and set them on the ground. It was obvious that they didn't know what the right thing to do is to, because they didn't speak to Percy, encourage him, or give him any advice. In this situation, only Percy could decide … For Annabeth, for the other five … for the world.  
Frank still had his arrow aimed. Jason, Leo and Hazel attended to the unconscious figure of Piper, trying to wake her up, but they didn't let go of their weapons, too.  
The bravest friends … Percy was glad he had them.  
Annabeth was nodding for Percy to proceed. Riptide was trembling in his hands.  
Percy let Riptide hover over Annabeth. No, he thought, I can't kill her. He decided to stick to his plan.  
He cut Annabeth free.  
He grabbed her hand, and started running.  
It all happened so fast.  
Porphyrion smashed his fist to the place where Percy and Annabeth had been, and he was going to kill them.  
The adrenaline rush wore off, and exhaustion took over. Percy felt his broken leg once again and he stumbled over. Annabeth stumbled over him.  
"Percy this is stupid!" Annabeth chided angrily. "It's your fatal flaw! You're going to get all of the demigods here killed! It's only me who's supposed to die. Now give me your sword, I can manage."  
"Annabeth—"  
An arrow shot out of thin air, straight into Annabeth's heart.  
Frank.  
"Frank?!" Percy yelled.  
Annabeth's breathing was shallow. "Thank you, Zhang. Percy, don't blame him, he just saved all of you."  
Frank sank onto his knees. He was also reduced into tears. "Porphyrion, I hold you to your oath. You swore upon River Styx. Let go of all of us."  
Porphyrion stopped in his tracks, and gaped like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
Percy's heart was breaking as Annabeth's life was slipping away. Annabeth, teary-eyed and sweating, smiled as if what happened was good news. "Don't forget that I love you, Seaweed Brain, but always remember that there are many hearts welcoming you too. I'll try for rebirth. Be happy. Fulfill the quest. I'll be happy … only if you will be. This is only right, Percy. A sacrifice opens a way in achieving your goals."  
"Annabeth—"  
"I just love you Seaweed Brain. I know how much you love me too, but from now on, you let go of me, all right?" Annabeth was choking, and her words were barely intelligible. "I'm proud of you, Frank Zhang. Please Percy, don't be mad at him. That'll be my last wish …"  
Her blood wasn't spilling normally; it was forming fine lines on the floor, all over the place, and leading out too. Her eyes went blank, and her firm hold on Percy's hand slackened. She was gone.  
She's gone, she's gone forever, she's gone …  
Percy just stared at her, continuously calling out her name, even though he knew she wasn't going to hear her. Jason had finally managed to wake Piper up. Frank stayed, kneeling a mile away from them, overwhelmed with tears. Hazel, Jason, Leo and Piper were all around Annabeth, crying their eyes out, mumbling "no", "why", and her name.  
Porphyrion roared loudly with rage. It bothered the demigods.  
Piper's eyes flashed with anguish, and hatred at the giant. "SHUT UP, GIANT! GET US OUT OF HERE AND SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH UP!"  
Her charmspeak worked, with too much emotion. Porphyrion remained silent while opening the railings of the cell where the Argo II was kept.  
Percy nodded for all of them to go on, but they were all hesitant.  
Jason said, with his voice cracking, "I'll get her a shroud."  
Hazel, Piper, Leo and Jason went to the boat. Frank who was motionless as a statue a while ago stood up and approached Percy, but before he could even say a word, Percy cut him off by saying, "Get to the boat Zhang. I don't need to speak to you yet. But I'm not mad at you … for Annabeth's wish."  
"Perce—"  
"Just get to the BOAT." Percy couldn't help it. He yelled at Frank.  
After a minute, Jason came back with a shroud. Annabeth's blood had stopped making fine lines. The Mark of Athena has been made.  
Percy closed Annabeth's eyes, so it would look like she was just sleeping. He covered her in the shroud, except her face. She really looked like she was only sleeping.  
Porphyrion's eyes, filled with extreme revulsion had no choice but watch them go. Their next destination was camp, where Annabeth, the wisest hero of all time, will be buried.  
Percy remembered a time when he went back from Ogygia, when Annabeth and the campers had thought he was dead. Annabeth had proclaimed Percy was the bravest friend she ever had.  
This time, he was the one going to do that, for her.  
As they drove toward camp, Percy felt hollow, empty… vacant. He lost a big piece of himself at the death of this girl he loved. He'll never be complete again.  
Inside, the fragments of himself were shattering his heart, killing him slowly. His airways seemed constricted, his sight blurred, and the sobs he heard were fading in the background.  
He blacked out.

Explanation:

**"You'll feel pain, misery, and loss beyond anything you've ever known." –June/Juno**  
-That's what Percy felt, isn't it? When Annabeth died, he felt pain, misery, and loss beyond anything he's ever known.** "You will be my pawn. You will be the key to the gods' defeat." –Gaea p.153**

"Such a valuable pawn. Do not fear, Percy Jackson. Come North! Your friends will die, yes. But I will preserve you for now. I have great plans for you." –Gaea p.265

"If you survive today, you're not going to like your future. A big sacrifice is coming, and you won't have the courage to make it. That will cost you dearly. It will cost the world dearly. It might be easier if you just choose the poison." –Phineas p.293

-My theory, which I wrote in my fic is, Porphyrion captured the seven—Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. Annabeth knew that she must die, for The Mark to burn, for the trail for the Doors of Death to show. Porphyrion threatens to send the five (Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank) to Tartarus, to use the demigods' strengths to wake Gaea from her slumber to rise and overthrow the gods. In that case, Annabeth must be killed. Porphyrion knew so well that they can't kill Annabeth, so he swore on River Styx to let them go if Annabeth dies. Annabeth accepts her fate, though, because of Hera's enlightenment.

**"Percy Jackson? He's too loyal to his friends. He can't give them up, not for anything. He was told that, years ago. And someday soon, he's going to face a sacrifice he can't make. Without you, Frank—without your sense of duty—he's going fail. The whole war will go sideways, and Gaea will destroy our world." –Mars p.364**

-And so Frank killed Annabeth because Percy's flaw will destroy the world. Heck. Yeah, right.

THIS IS AWESOMENESS -Our main OTP is in hell _**we still ship them**__**  
**_Jason and Piper were fucking manipulated by a goddess _**we still ship them**__**  
**_Charlie and Silena are dead as fuck _**we still ship them**__**  
**_Hazel is in a love triangle with a boy who is the literal child of fire and a boy who will die from fire _**we still ship them**__**  
**__THERE IS A JASONxBRICK FANDOM FOR CHRISTS SAKE__  
_Moral of the story, people can ship whatever the fuck they want."


End file.
